The industry trend to move from lead containing interconnects between integrated circuit modules and printed circuit boards and cards to low-lead and lead-free interconnects has introduced some unique challenges. One is that the strength of low-lead and lead-free interconnect is significantly less than that of high-lead interconnects resulting in mechanically weak interconnections. A second is low-lead and lead-free interconnects can become damaged and even fall off prior to card attachment. A third is rework is difficult as some interconnects may be lost during the dis-attach process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.